


Glow Up

by DokiDokiKlanceStan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Honestly what did you expect from him, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Keith (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith gets thirsty af because Lance gets hot af, Keith has a LEG kink, Keith wants Lance to crush Keith's head between his thighs, Keith was a little shit but adulthood made him cool, Kid Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance laughs about getting dicked down while getting dicked down, Lance was a happy kid but got jaded really fast, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Teenage Drama, They're both impulsive as fuck but love each other so its okay, Top Keith (Voltron), smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiKlanceStan/pseuds/DokiDokiKlanceStan
Summary: When you feel like the whole world is against you, it's hard to see the good you have in your life. Unfortunately, by the time you realize what you had, they're already gone.Maybe not all the time, though(Aka Childhood AU where Teenage Keith hates everything and everyone but grows up to see the good things in life, while Lance has the exact opposite experience)Featuring Tired(™) Lance and whipped Keith. Also humor during sex because even though Lance is depressed he still laughs at dicks.





	Glow Up

“Keef! Keef!” The teenager kept walking, trying to pretend that he didn’t hear the child’s excitement, or maybe if he ignored him long enough the twelve-year-old would think he was reaching for the wrong hand-

“Keef!” A small hand grabbed the teenager’s black hoodie, effectively rendering the strategy useless as the kid wasn’t giving up. Keith finally sighed and stopped walking, looking down and seeing the bright-eyed boy gleaming back at him. Despite Keith’s scowl, Lance seemed just as happy to see him as he was yesterday, the day before then, and for the past two years.

“Hello, Keith.”

“Hi Allura,” Keith grumbled, trying to shrug off the girl’s younger brother to no avail, because apparently the pre-teen is miraculously stronger than the fifteen-year-old being tortured. “Lance, let go of me.”

“But Keef! If I let you go, you’ll run away again!” Lance protested, making Allura laugh when Keith made a second attempt to escape only for Lance to hang on tighter.

“Whenever I need to find you, Lance is a very good bloodhound.” Allura said, “Shiro wants you home early, he says he’s grounding you from staying past 5 again.”

“He doesn’t need you to baby sit me,” Keith spat, “He can just text.”

“He says you don’t respond. That’s why he’s grounding you.” Allura said, a smile on her face that Keith sensed was to keep Lance from getting nervous. “You should really listen to your brother, you know. He’s just keeping you safe.”

“Step-brother,” Keith argued. “He doesn’t know anything. I can take care of myself.”

“Sure you can,” Allura drawled. “That’s why he has to drag you out of danger every time you’re left alone for more than an hour.”

“Keef should stay with us then!” Lance happily said, hugging Keith’s arm to the teenager’s dismay. “That way he’ll never be in trouble!”

“That sounds like a very sweet idea, Lance,” Allura said, ruffling her brother’s hair despite the pre-teen’s protesting. “Unfortunately, Keith doesn’t always want to be around us.”

“Like, ever.” Keith snidely said under his breath, but yelped when Allura pinched him in response. Lance glared at Allura, not hearing what Keith had said and assuming that his sister was being mean for no reason, like usual. The pre-teen smiled up at Keith, starting to drag him towards his and Allura’s house, beginning to babble about what happened at school that day and the cookies Hunk had brought from home. Keith failed to pay attention as usual, instead thinking about more important things; like how James had smiled at him today, and tuning his guitar when he finally got home.

He couldn’t wait until he turned eighteen, where he could finally say goodbye to this town forever and never have to see anyone here ever again. No stupid step-brothers or family friends to get in his way of his growing music career or romantic interests that were scared away by a child following Keith everywhere like a puppy. It wasn’t that Lance himself was particularly annoying-

Actually, no, scratch that. Lance was a giant pain in Keith’s ass. He couldn’t wait to get away from him and Allura. It was bad enough that Lance never left him alone, but when Allura was with him it was a whole other torture.

With Allura and Shiro it was always about what Keith shouldn’t do, and what Keith should do instead of what he wants to do. Keith always felt that he had no place in this tiny town, where everyone knew everyone and everything about everyone in town. He just wanted some goddamn privacy and work on the new song he was writing. Was it really that hard for people to do that? To leave Keith alone for a week or two? Apparently.

He couldn’t wait to get out of here.

 

 

“You’re going to have to tell him; you can’t avoid him until you leave.” Shiro nagged while Keith finished taping another box closed, grunting as he heaved it into his arms and carried it to the growing pile next to their door.

“I can go as long as I can.” Keith grunted, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t meant to wait until the last second to tell Lance that he was moving to the other side of the country for college; things just piled up too quickly and by the time he was accepted into the program of his dreams, summer break was already beginning and he had to start packing. He means it; the kid had been through a lot of shit that year and the last thing Keith actually wanted was to make his life more stressful. But life wasn’t fair, Keith tried to convince himself; Lance would be fine. Hopefully by the time Lance found out Keith was leaving he’d already be on the plane and wouldn’t have to see the betrayed look on Lance’s face as he realized that things could in fact get worse than it already was for him.

 

Keith found that he wouldn’t get to have one single break however, when he saw Allura’s parked car that evening, right when he and Shiro were about to leave for the airport.

 

“You’re leaving?!” Keith flinched at the tone of Lance’s voice, cracking in all of its pubescent glory with hurt as watery blue eyes looked at Keith with despair.

“It’s my dream college, Lance.” Keith tried to reason, though he knew it was a shit excuse as he felt the burning gaze of Allura in the back of his head. “I have to go.”

“You could have at least told me sooner,” Lance choked out, reaching forward to grip Keith’s sweatshirt, only for the young adult to flinch away at the contact. Lance had always been touchy and emotional, the exact opposite of Keith; perhaps that’s why the teenager never sat well with him. Lance was everyone’s favorite, while Keith was always talked behind his back.

 _That’s a total lie,_ Keith’s inner-conscious told him, Lance _was_ the favorite, until he came out as bisexual at the beginning of his freshman year of high-school. Then it seems everyone but his friends Hunk and Pidge had turned their back on him. He became the number-one target for his peers and teachers, something that Keith knew painfully well did not feel fantastic. Keith had spent his last year helping the poor kid get through his school work so he wouldn’t fall behind. Lance never seemed bothered by the bullying, though Keith knew he covered up his stress through jokes and laughter. Alike to Keith coping with his grief using anger, Lance coped by making everyone else around him happy. Both weren’t very healthy when taken to the levels that Keith and Lance took them to, but alas, life goes on, as Keith keeps telling himself. As if it would help at all with his guilt.

“Hey, hey, Lance, listen,” Keith tried to soothe the nearly hysterical fifteen-year old, which was more difficult than it seemed. “It’s not so bad. I’ll send letters.”

“I don’t want you to go!” Lance cried, lurching forward and hugging Keith tightly, making the young adult sharply inhale in discomfort. “Please stay! We need you! I need you!” The teenager sobbed out, fat wet tears dribbling down his face as he struggled to breathe. Keith attempted to dislodge Lance from his chest, but like many times before, the teenager proved to be stubborn as a mule.

“You’ll be fine,” Keith said, finally turning his head to give Allura and Shiro a look of disbelief when Lance shook his head violently and further buried his face in Keith’s sweatshirt. Allura shrugged, no doubt pissed off at Keith for his shitty behavior, and Shiro gave him a sympathetic smile and started packing away the rest of their boxes.

His silence was clear; Keith had to finish this himself.

“Lance,” Keith sighed, “I can’t stay here forever. I have to go. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, but please let me go.”

“No! I don’t want to! Don’t go!”

“Lance, listen.” Keith tried to contain his irritation, but was failing miserably, like always. He grabbed Lance’s shoulders and forced the teenager to look at him, feeling guilt once again punch him in the gut when he saw Lance’s red eyes and snot running down his nose as he struggled to breathe normally.

“Listen,” Keith repeated, his voice softening, “I’ll come back. How about when I come to visit, I take you out to ice cream? You can get whatever you want, my treat.”

Lance’s eyes sparked a bit in the mischievous manner that Keith begrudgingly enjoyed. “Anything?”

“Anything.” Keith promised, and let out a yelp when Lance engulfed him in another crushing hug.

“I’ll miss you.” Lance said, his voice wavering alike to the time when he came out to Keith about being bisexual. The tone of Lance being scared, not sure what to do, and unsure of what comes next.

“I’ll miss you too.” Keith sighed and hugged back, giving an awkward pat on the back before letting go and giving a disgusted look at the wetness on his clothes. “You got junk all over my favorite sweatshirt.”

“Sorry,” Lance laughed as he hiccupped, the apology sounding as hollow as Keith’s chest felt. “Take it as something to remember me by.”

Keith rolled his eyes but nodded, looking up when he saw Allura and Shiro pack the rest of his luggage into the car. He eagerly jumped into the front seat, taking off his soiled sweatshirt and giving Shiro a smile when the man got into the driver’s seat.

“Ready to go, kiddo?” Shiro jokingly said, and for once Keith didn’t complain about the nickname as he gave an excited nod.

“Let’s get out of here.” Keith said, Shiro shaking his head and backing out of the driveway. Keith pretended to not notice Lance viciously waving him goodbye, a smile on his face quickly cracking away as he was hit with the realization once again that Keith was leaving, and he knew that Keith never wanted to come back.

The car drove away into the unknown.

 

 

“I don’t know Shiro, couldn’t you like, have the wedding anywhere else? I heard Hawaii is beautiful this time of year,” Keith said into the phone as he polished the handlebars of his motorcycle. Keith already knew that there was no way he’d win this argument, but a part of him wanted to at least complain a bit about it.

“Keith,” Shiro said exasperated, and Keith smiled at the thought of his brother rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. “This town has sentimental value to both me and Adam, you know this. There’s no where else that would mean as much to us.”

“I know, I know.” Keith huffed in laughter, “Why couldn’t you just have your marriage closer to me, though?”

“Why couldn’t you move closer to us?” Shiro quickly replied. “Your music career doesn’t tie you down to any one place.”

“Touché,” Keith sighed, finally giving up on the argument. “I’ll go online and find a ticket. You’re still paying for my cab rides though, right?”

“Of course,” Shiro said, “It’s bad enough that you have to fly across the country. I can at least make sure you have a ride to town.”

“Thanks, Shiro,” Keith said earnestly, feeling grateful once again to have such a wonderful and caring step-brother. Their journey together was a rough one, but Shiro had never gave up on Keith, even when he was an angsty seventeen-year-old wanting to drop out of high school and roam the country with nothing but his guitar and street smarts. Keith cringed at the old memories of being in his teens; there were good memories far and few between in those years. The only times he remembered being content was when he was alone with nothing but his thoughts and music; that, and a certain blue-eyed boy who always seemed ecstatic to see him…

“How’s Lance?” The question shocked even Keith, as he hadn’t even thought of the kid in years. But now he couldn’t seem to stop trying to catch every bit and piece of memory of his that contained the smiling boy. “I assume he left a long time ago, right? God, he should be twenty-something now, right? Time sure flies by fast.”

“Oh no, Lance is still here.” The answer made Keith stop what he was doing, his breath caught in his throat as Shiro continued. “He left town to get a fancy phycology degree and then came right back to become his old high school’s counselor. He says it’s because he never got the help he needed when he was in school; he wanted to be the one person that the kids could talk to. Even though all the staff there drive him crazy, he’s apparently very happy with his job.” Shiro’s chuckle did nothing to soothe Keith’s nerves, and he had to swallow thickly before he could speak again.

“So, he’ll be at the wedding?”

“Yes Keith, he’ll be at the wedding. Allura is my best woman, didn’t you read the invitation I sent you?”

“Well, yeah, but I wasn’t expecting the kid to still be there. I was expecting him to be, like, exploring planets and stuff.”

Shiro laughed heartily at that. “Amazing how you even remember that. It’s been years since he’s even talked about astrology and the like. Not all of us hold the same dream since we were teenagers, you know.”

“Yeah, but…” Keith remembered that Lance loved space and the stars. The boy had every constellation and seasonal planet memorized like the back of his hand. The idea that Lance had lost interest in what seemed to be his life’s purpose left a sinking feeling in Keith’s chest. He shook his head and pushed the thought into the back of his head. It couldn’t be as bad as he was making it out to be, after all.

They had talked a little while longer before Shiro had to go back to planning for the rest of the wedding, and Keith was left to his own thoughts again. He felt some old guilt bubble in his throat, but he didn’t let himself wallow in the past for long. No matter what happened, Keith knew that going back would let him tie up some loose ends that his teenage self left back all those years ago. Things would be fine.

 

 

And things were fine, for the most part. Keith had seen too many old faces that brought back bad memories, but he saw some that weren’t as painful too. He wasn’t there for them anyways; supporting his brother was the main reason he came back in the first place. Shiro himself was in his element, as always when it came to social situations. He and Adam were bound at the hip, holding hands or standing shoulder to shoulder as they animatedly talked with guests. They really were made for each other, as anyone could plainly tell.

Keith had more or less bound himself to the buffet table, picking at the food as he stood in the background to watch the party unfold. Some had attempted to make conversation but were deflected easily by Keith, who really didn’t want to talk about the ‘good old days’. Mostly due to the fact Keith’s past was almost brought up every time he opened his mouth. It was difficult to make conversation when nearly everyone in town had some kind of beef with your teenage self.

“Hey Keith!” The man in question turned around with a forced smile, only to drop it with a look of surprise when he saw a larger man smiling widely and waving at him as he came close. An equally tall woman with a baby hung on her hip walked next to him, a soft look on her face that made Keith regretful that he couldn’t remember her name.

“Hunk,” Keith said, shaking the man’s large warm hand as a real smile bloomed on his face. “It’s been too long.”

“That it has!” Hunk boomed, the smile on his face wide as he looked down on Keith. “You’ve put on some muscle, my man! You still haven’t grown much, though.”

Keith flushed in embarrassment, but the tease was lighthearted. That was just Hunk in general; he hasn’t been snide or hurtful in his entire life. The man was ray of sunshine, anyone could tell that by just looking at him. Plus, what he said was true; Keith had implemented a tough weight training regimen to his lifestyle since he had learned that he had finished growing at five foot four inches. The height was a sore spot for him for a while, especially since Shiro and Adam broke six feet, but when he had began showing muscle the self-consciousness had melted away.

“You know genes can’t always treat us well,” Keith joked, and Hunk laughed, sounding so warm and happy that Keith felt a tug on his chest at how precious this giant man was.

“You remember Shay, right?” Hunk said when he calmed down, placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder, the smile on his face never leaving. “She was a Junior when you left.”

“I do,” Keith said a in a white lie, feeling as though the truth would dampen the mood. “Congratulations, you two.”

“Thank you,” Shay sweetly said, her gaze warm as she looked from her husband to her baby. “It’s been a wonderful five years with Hunk. I wish we had married the second he graduated.”

“Nonsense,” Hunk sputtered, flushing at his wife’s words. “You were meant for grad school. You couldn’t be tied down to me while you finished your PHD.”

“It would have been more than worth it.” Shay laughed, and Keith had a feeling that they had bickered about this before. “Coming back to this town was meant to be. The city was much too big for a country-girl like me. Now I can relax and bake all I want with you while we take care of our Lillian.”

Hunk sighed with a warm lost look on his face as their baby cooed when Shay smooched his face. “That’s true. Anyways, how have you held up, Keith? Twelve years have obviously treated you well physically.”

“Physically,” Keith replied, chuckling lightly. “It was rough the first few years. I managed to get on my feet though, with Shiro’s help, of course. I got my Bachelor’s in music study and then began working at a music company. Intern at first, but I got promoted a few times. I’m taking a long vacation though so I can stay here for a while.” _Not that I really want to,_ Keith thought, guilt once again clawing at his chest before he pushed it down.

“Keith, that’s wonderful! You have a wonderful ear for music.” Hunk said joyously. “I remember you loved to play at the park when the afternoons were nice. I had even memorized a certain piece you played for Lance whenever he was feeling down.”

 _Lance._ Keith swallowed thickly. “Speaking of Lance, where is he? He was supposed to come to Shiro’s wedding, right?”

Hunk frowned slightly and checked the watch that clung to his thick wrist like a lifeline. “He’s late. Allura has been here for hours helping Shiro with last minute wedding planning. Shay, did he tell you anything?”

“That’s right,” Shay hummed, jostling the baby onto her hip as she took out her phone. “Lance texted that he had a last-minute weekend meeting with a disgruntled parent. Something about them wanting to know confidential information that their kid told him and he has to go through legal documentation with them to explain that he’d lose his job if he said anything.”

Hunk loudly sighed in the sympathy for the missing man. “Poor guy just can’t catch a break, can he? It’s always one thing after another for Lance.”

The single wording sent a shiver in Keith’s chest, but Hunk gave him a warm smile, as if sensing his worry. “He’ll be fine. Lance is a tough cookie, and stubborn as a mule.”

“That he is.” Keith knew that is Lance was anything, he was stubborn. He was fine.

“Oh, Hunk! Look! There he is!” Shay’s eyes widened as she smiled excitedly, looking over Keith’s shoulder as she raised a hand and waved to beckon someone over. Keith quickly turned around, and felt his entire heart fall to his stomach and every one of his braincells explode.

Keith was _not fucking fine_.

A tall, _super tall_ , holy fuck this man was nothing but _leg,_ bronzed-skin, broad shouldered male made his way towards them, a small frown on his face with shadows under his eyes with a pair of thick red glasses on the bridge of his adorable stout nose, complimenting his ocean blue eyes. His chocolate brown short _and curly_ hair looked like he just rolled out of bed despite it being two in the evening, but his white buttoned shirt looked perfectly ironed under the brown vest, along with tan slacks that was tailored to fit his thick thighs _, god his thighs_. Keith hasn’t been extremely sexually active the past few years, but it was like god himself just dropped down and took the body of every extremely hot wet dream Keith has ever had. It would’ve been perfect if it hadn’t been the fact that the once small frown on Lance’s face turned into the most vicious scowl Keith has ever seen when the two made eye contact, and Keith knew he was fucked, and definitely _not_ in the fun sexual way.

“Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show his face around these parts again.” Fuck, Lance’s voice was melodic, even if every word was shoving a spear into Keith’s chest. “Twelve _fucking years_ and not even a single call or postcard. Who do you think you are, Kogane? Think you’re too good for us, huh? Bet you don’t even remember most of our names.” Well, if that wasn’t the truest yet soul-crushing thing Keith has ever heard.

“Lance-” Hunk tried to intervene, but was interrupted when Lance poked a slender finger towards Keith chest as he got a bit too close for comfort. Keith’s dick was definitely not complaining, but the situation made Keith’s ears burn in shame.

“Glad you got the life of your dreams while you left everyone who cared about you in the dust, _Kogane_.” Lance spat Keith name like he had poison in his mouth, and Keith decided that he’d rather be burning alive than hearing the man say his name with such anger. “‘Cuz while you were off making bank and getting every guy to slobber on your dick, _some_ of us were trying to make ends meet with basically anything they had.”

“That’s hardly Keith’s fault, Lance. You’re just trying to make him feel bad.” Hunk came to Keith’s aid, thank god, because even if Keith knew what Lance was saying was just hate-induced, the guilt in his chest was saying otherwise, and he couldn’t get a word out of his mouth.

“Keith was right to leave and find his calling,” Shay included, her voice sweet and understanding as she laid a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “He wasn’t living his best life in this town. He deserves to be happy just like the rest of us.”

“Doesn’t give him the right to abandon m- us.” Lance said, but backed up anyways, giving Keith to breathe again without the minty-fresh mixed with coffee breath invading his senses and his dick screaming at him to claim that mouth that was currently ripping him a new one.  He never got the chance to really fight it though as Lance whipped around and started to walk away as fast as he came in. “Don’t talk to me if you don’t want to fight, Kogane. Just enjoy the wedding and then get the fuck out of here again.”

Keith watched the gorgeous man walk away, part of him relieved and the rest of him desperately wanting to catch up with the seething sex on legs. He heard Hunk sigh in disappointment and he forced himself to tear his gaze away from that perfect supple ass that swayed as Lance stormed off to another part of the room.

“I’m sorry Keith, Lance isn’t usually that explosive.” Hunk shook his head, giving Keith a sympathetic smile. Keith swallowed uncomfortably, nodding in hopes to banish the many conflicting emotion raging inside multiple parts of his body. “He’s an intense person in general. Never could control his emotions, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, remembering how Lance always showed what he was feeling like it was second nature, and felt a bit nostalgic that there was a bit of Lance that never changed. “I don’t remember him ever being that mad though.”

“That’s a recent update,” Hunk said sadly. “He’s been constantly stressed ever since he took the job as the high school’s counselor.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “When did he get employed?”

“A few years ago.” Keith’s mouth dried up.

“I see. Does he ever get any breaks?”

“He technically has the same holidays as the other school staff, but then he usually freelances for other people in the psychology department. Says he doesn’t want to waste his six years of education just on ungrateful parents and idiotic teachers.” Next to him, Shay sighs.

“I keep telling him to take a vacation, but he hasn’t listened. I don’t even he remembers the last time he had a full eight hours of sleep. Or a day off.”

Keith made a small noise in the back of his throat, but neither heard him as Hunk let out another shout and waved a small woman, smaller than Keith, over.

“Keith, you remember Pidge, right? She’s Lance’s best friend, next to me, of course.”

“Yeah,” Lance’s harsh words repeated in Keith’s head.

“Nice to see you, Keith.” Pidge said, a polite smile on her face, though she looked like she didn’t want to be there. “Sorry, I would to stay, but Allura wanted to see me.” And with that, she was gone.

Hunk waved her off, and seemed to sense Keith’s inner panic of not placing names to faces. He chuckled softly and spoke in a low voice. “She transitioned the summer you moved away. She likes being called Katie too, for future reference.”

“Of course,” Keith sputtered, “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for telling me.”

“No problem,” Hunk winked, “She doesn’t really tell anyone unless they get her pronouns wrong, which is rare these days. She appreciates the support though, just don’t tell her I said that. She doesn’t like it when the spotlight is on her.”

“Thank you for being so nice to me,” Keith finally admitted, flushing a bit in embarrassment at the confession. “This entire party has been so weird.”

“I bet it has been! Too many people looking at you.” Hunk said, understanding in his voice. “All the people that were adults when we were teenagers are too old now to really understand anything going on in our generation. Though I have trouble keeping up with the younger generations myself.” Hunk huffed in laughter, looking softly at Shay who nodded along with him. “It’s hard remembering that we’re all near or at our thirties. I know Lance hates talking about it.”

“He’ll come around eventually, nothing is ever a small thing with him,” Shay laughed. “He and Pidge went to the same grad school as me. They were nothing short of a chaotic duo. You rarely saw one without the other, and if you saw them that meant they were up to something.”

The thought brought a smile to Keith’s face, but that also explained why Pidge was so eager to get away from them. If Lance was so grudging about Keith leaving, Pidge no doubt also did in support of her friend. She just had better ways of showing it.

“I regret not going with them, but I don’t know what I’d do there.” Hunk mourned. “Business, I guess. But I wanted to immediately help with my parents’ bakery. Mom needs help getting into the high cupboards, and Mamma's early arthritis makes it hard for her to stir the batter…”

“They full-heartedly understood, dear.” Shay soothed, “Remember the group chat we made? They always sent photos and texts of the dumb stuff they got into. I had trouble keeping up with them.”

“I missed all three of you during that time,” Hunk said, pretending to wipe away a tear. "I’m glad that you came back. You too Keith, its like the entire gang is back together at last. I know Shiro and Adam are ecstatic that you’re here.”

“Thanks,” Keith’ chest felt close to bursting. “That means a lot to me, really.”

“No problem at all, friend.” Hunk smiled at Keith, before suddenly the baby in Shay’s arms started to cry and wiggle. The parents immediately started to dote on her, having to excuse themselves to tend to the whiny baby. Keith smiled as the two walked away together, having a feeling of longing to have something similar. After all, he was thirty now, and he had long come to the conclusion that perhaps a successful music career wasn’t the only thing he wanted in life.

On that note, some part of him had started searching for a certain brunette in the crowd, his heart pounding when he finally found the man he was looking for next to Pidge, looking content yet still hid a look of stress behind his eyes, the bags under his eyes looking even darker since the last time Keith saw them, and that was only a bit ago.

 _When was the last time he had a full night’s rest?_ Keith thought, but shook his head and opted to wait until Lance was alone before he attempted to talk to him. He had to doubt that if he was with anyone else there would be no way of getting Lance to open up, especially if he had a reputation to upkeep.

Thankfully after a bit of stalking Keith saw Lance separate himself from talking, allowing him to go in for the kill. When Lance caught Keith coming towards purposefully, his tired eyes hardened but didn’t make a scene. Something Keith was very thankful for, half-believing Lance when he threatened to fight Keith if he came too close.

“I thought I told you to stay away,” Lance hissed when Keith casually sidled up to him, picking at the plate of food in his hand as he tried to act like he wasn’t seething from Keith just breathing the same air as him.

“Thought you could use some company. I heard that you’ve been stressed lately.” _Lately, more like for a long time now,_ Keith thought idly.

“Since when have you ever cared about what going on in my life?” Lance snarked, “You’re acting as if you didn’t hate me when we were kids.”

Keith felt irritation in his chest from just the mention. “I never hated you, Lance,” Keith said, hoping Lance would hear the sincerity in his voice. “I was a jackass in my teenager years, I know. But I hope you know that I enjoyed spending time with you.”

“Fuck off,” Lance growled lowly, and Keith brushed away the failure like a piece of grass stuck to his jeans.

“How was your high school life? You kept Pidge and Hunk as friends.”

“Of course, they were the only ones that stuck by me. Unlike some people.” Lance said hotly, “I had a shitty high school experience. Nothing new though, I know you had one similar. Not that you like to remember that other people paid attention to your feelings though.”

Keith took a calming breath, trying to not take the bait and get into the argument that Lance seemed bent on initiating. It was hard to know that this was the same Lance that followed Keith anywhere he went and begged him to include Lance in all of his adventures. The past twelve years did some rough damage to the kid.

 _I should have been there for him,_ Keith’s self-degrading thoughts clammed up his throat, but he once again pushed them away. It wasn’t Keith’s fault that he needed to leave. He needed to learn about the outside world, he needed to grow out of the tiny town he was placed in at a young age. Only then could he return now to patch up some loose painful ends without feeling negatively about them.

“I know you blame me for leaving,” Keith said slowly, “But I need you to understand that it was something I had to do. It was for my mental health.”

“You still could have told me a week before you left. You still could have kept in contact.” Lance whispered, his voice catching in a way that made Keith’s heart ache. “You had Shiro’s number, you could have asked for mine. I would’ve been happy to talk to you again.”

“I’m sorry,” Keith said earnestly, “I never thought about it.”

“Of course you didn’t. You never think about anyone else. That’s just… you.”

“That’s not true,” Keith stood up for himself, but still felt guilt in his stomach. “But I know. It was really shitty of me and I’m a terrible friend to have done that. I’m sorry.”

A few painful moments passed before he heard a wet chuckle from Lance, and he looked up at him in surprise to see him wiping him eyes and smiling softly.

“See, it wasn’t that hard, was it Kogane? I’ve been waiting the last twelve years for that apology.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith said.

“I’m still pissed, you know. I treated you like a hero, and you just-”

“I know, is there any way I can make it up to you?” Keith tried, thankful when Lance dropped it, instead giving him a sly smile; almost looking exactly like he was when he was fifteen years old and he thought of something idiotic to say.

“You could make good on your promise to get me whatever I wanted at the ice cream parlor.”

Keith felt a smile warm his face. “That’s not a bad idea at all, Lance. Deal. I can’t believe you even remember that.”

“I remember a lot of things, Kogane.” Lance winked, a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Keith’s stomach do flips in both the ‘oh shit, I’m gay’ sense and the ‘oh fuck, I’m screwed and not in the sexy way’ sense. “A _lot_ of things.”

“I hope to never hear them.” Keith said nervously, making Lance laugh for the first time that day, and it sounded like a siren’s song, luring Keith in like the poor gay man that he was and wanting nothing more than to get pulled under.

“No promises, Kogane. Better not make me mad again.”

And with that, they sat together when the wedding began, watching Shiro walk down the aisle to face Adam and hear the officiant’s speech. Keith saw Allura for the first time in the twelve years, her smile wide as she watched Adam and Shiro say their vows, when they caught each other’s eye. Her smile dropped for a moment before it returning to full force when seeing that Lance was right next to Keith, sobbing up a storm and using a tissue to wipe away the snot from his nose. She gave him a wink before she returned her attention to the two soon-to-be-wed men, who took out the rings and placed them in each other’s fingers, sealing the wedding with a tearful and heart-felt kiss.

Things were fine, Keith knew.

 

 

“Well Lance, how was grad school?” Keith broke the ice again as the two picked at the giant sundae laid out for them, Lance having ordered a disease-causing ice cream monster for the two of them. Keith had to control his heart when the server put two spoons next to each other and gave Keith a knowledgeable wink. Was he really so easy to read that even strangers knew what’s up? If it was that obvious, how the hell didn’t Lance know? Did he know and just not say anything? Did that mean he didn’t share the same feelings? That would be understandable, Keith reasoned despite the panic he felt from that. After all, Lance could have a girlfriend or boyfriend at this point, or hell, even a husband or wife that just couldn’t make it to the wedding. Though the idea was squashed when Lance reached over to grab a spoon and Keith saw that neither finger held a wedding band. Still, Keith was overthinking this and it made him more anxious to not know then anything.

Lance scooped a giant portion and stuffed it greedily into his mouth, the very innocent and childish action unknowingly giving Keith spank bank material that he’s already immensely ashamed for. Lance hummed before taking the spoon out of his mouth and licking his lips- _fuck goddammit penis not now-_

“Grad school was honestly some of the best years of my life.” Lance finally responded, using a napkin to wipe away the rest of the ice cream on his face. “I had a blast doing dumb shit with Pidge, even if it ended up with one of us getting our asses kicked by a professor. I don’t regret a single thing. Well, except maybe when we got so hammered that I ended up making out with this dude that was like, old enough to be my dad, and then I woke up in his room.”

_“What-”_

“N-No! Not like that! No!” Lance laughed at Keith’s horrified expression. “I mean, I did make out with him, but then I passed out and he freaked out and took me home to watch over me. He was super nice, he even made breakfast for us and his son when we woke up. He apologized profusely; he was super drunk himself but didn’t mean for it to get it so out of hand. I still talk to him; turns out he’s Allura’s most trusted affiliate and we still get teased mercilessly about it by her. It’s super embarrassing to this day.”

“I bet.” Keith muttered, feeling disbelief but not entirely shocked that it happened. He had done some similar stuff in the past while drunk, though it never ended up very good or funny. Usually it ended up getting his ass beaten by the boyfriends of the dudes he made out with.

Lance was snickering for a few more moments before he calmed down, a softer look on his face as he picked at the slowly melting ice cream. “Yeah, those were the good old days. I miss them.”

“Can I… ask what happened? Afterward?” Keith said, hiding his nervousness in a small bite of the sundae in front of him. Sure, he was lactose intolerant, but fuck it. He’d deal with the consequences later when there wasn’t a god in front of him talking about his turbulent past.

“Well, I guess it actually started before I went to grad.” Lance’s eyes fell, taking on more of a lost puppy look that made Keith’s heart clench. “I wanted to go into astrology, you know, NASA shit and all that cool stuff. But my ACTs were horrendous and the college I wanted to go didn’t accept me. In fact, all of the universities and colleges that I wanted to go to didn’t accept me. I was basically expected to drop out of high school, either that or graduate and then become a part-time worker for the rest of my life.”

“Oh,” was all Keith could say, and Lance numbly nodded.

“It wasn’t a good time, to be honest. Only Pidge and Hunk were really the only ones there for me, that and my family. I, uh, did some things to myself too that I’m none too proud of during the times of most stress. Back then it felt like the only way I could stop feeling as bad I did. Mom found out and took me to the hospital. The doctors and nurses were actually really nice and took care of me; When everything got figured out, I started therapy and such. Guess I was inspired to help others like me because of that. I took it as since I was too stupid for anything else, I might as well help others that were just as dumb.” Lance sadly smiled, shaking his head. “I wasn’t expecting this amount of backlash from the job, though. Sometimes I feel like I’m doing more harm then healing with some of these kids.”

“That’s not true at all, Lance.” Keith consoled, reaching over and placing a hand on Lance’s own, thankfully able to control his poor gay heart when Lance didn’t pull away and instead made eye contact. “You’re doing a great job. The fact that you went through all that shit and can still keep going is so god-damn inspirational. I’m sure that all the kids you talk to are grateful for all you do. The high school is so damn lucky to have you.”

“Th…Thank you, Keith.” Lance sputtered, a blush covering his face as he looked away in embarrassment. Jesus, could this man get any more desirable? It would be unbelievable if he wasn’t already taken by the luckiest man or woman alive. “It’s hard to think that, but hearing it from someone that isn’t in the loop kind of makes me feel less insane. I don’t know, is that weird? The fact that you don’t hear me talk about it and yet you still say that makes me feel better.”

“It’s not weird at all,” Keith chuckled, “You’re going through a rough patch in your life. You need to know that everything is just as you think it is.”

“I guess you’re right.” A small smile graced Lance’s _oh so_ plush and kissable lips, basically begging Keith to lean across and claim them as his. But once again he fought away the powerful urge as the man pulled his hand back and wrung his hands together, breaking off their former contact and making his heart cry out in protest. “Thank you, by the way. This was very nice. More than nice, in fact. Amazing. Relieving…” Lance shyly made eye contact again, making Keith’s legs jelly and he was ever grateful that he was sitting because if he wasn’t he would have surely fell onto his ass. “I’m happy you’re back.”

“I’m happy to be back,” Keith said, and he was surprised at how powerfully he felt about that. He was truly happy to be here, even if he came expecting to be uncomfortable the entire time here and wanting to go back to his empty apartment. Now he was on a technical date with the most handsomely beautiful man he’s ever laid his eyes on, wanting nothing more than to stay here forever if it meant that he could see Lance every day. Fuck, he was already too far gone and he’s only just seen Lance again _today_. How the hell was he supposed to handle the rest of his vacation?

“You’re supposed to be here a while longer, right?” Lance asked as Keith held the door open to the exit of the parlor like the thirsty as fuck gentleman he was, and Keith nodded viciously to Lance’s question.

“Yeah, will I-” Keith swallowed nervously, “Will I be able to see you again?”

Lance’s lips pulled into a smirk. “Perhaps. I hope so. I’m busy even on weekends, so I suppose we’ll have to plan for the next time we can see each other.”

“Right, of course.” Keith sputtered, walking Lance to the car and opening the door for Lance again, the man sliding in and Keith closed the door and jogged to the driver’s side to hastily get back in. “I don’t suppose you’re open during lunch hours? I could visit anytime, really. I came to just go to the wedding and then hang out with Shiro and Adam, I don’t have anything really planned.”

“You’ve always done things impulsively,” Lance mused as Keith started the car and started driving, though he had to ask where Lance’s house was. It wasn’t a house, more of a small condo, at the edge of town in a small neighborhood. “Yes, usually I shut my door so I can have some peace while I eat. As long as you check in with the front desk you should have no problem coming in. Just message me before you come though, because if you knock without telling me I won’t answer.”

“Got it,” Keith said, and when they pulled up to Lance’s cute home, the man got out. Keith was startled when Lance signaled Keith to join him, and he hurriedly turned the car off and jumped out to followed the man to the front of his door. Keith idly noticed all the flowers surrounding the area, some potted, and some planted into the ground. They gave of a light sweet smell, not too torturous on the nose, but enough to remind you like a light spritzing of cologne on someone’s neck.

“Do you garden?” Keith asked, and Lance made a small noise that hit Keith right in the groin.

“A little bit. I have a garden in the back with all my vegetables and herbs. The flowers were just too pretty to hold up in the backyard, y’know?”

 _Cute. Adorable. Must have._ Keith’s thoughts ran wild, and they only skyrocketed when Lance opened the door and he heard a mewling of an irritable feline.

“Blue, please be patient. I have company.” Lance said in a babying voice, squatting down for a moment to rub the fluffy white cat that replied with a meow and narrowed its pure blue eyes at Keith. “She’s fine. She just hates it when I’m gone for too long. I swear she acts like she owns all of my time.”

“You don’t live with anyone else...?” Keith asked, hope blooming in his chest at the rather empty house, clutter of dishes in a sink and a few blankets scattered on a cozy-looking couch, looking almost like a nest with how they were stacked against each other with pillows and a footrest nearby. Despite it not really having anything else next to an assumed bathroom and bedroom, it seemed just enough for one person that didn’t have much of a social life.

“Oh god, no,” Lance laughed like Keith had asked an incredibly naive question. “You think a guy like me could handle that? I can barely take care of myself, let alone another person.”

The reply hurt Keith’s heart a bit. “You take care of Blue just fine,” He offered helpfully.

“She mostly takes care of herself.” Lance huffed. “She’s an outdoor cat. I put aside some water and extra food and all I had to do was put a collar on her and train her to not go outside the neighborhood. She even has a boyfriend. Damn cat gets more dick than I ever have. Good thing the shelter spaded her before I got her otherwise I wouldn’t be able to take care of her and her inevitable litters.”

Keith snorted, shaking his head. “Well, I think you’re doing great.”

“Thanks,” Lance said sarcastically, and poured them both a glass of wine before giving it to Keith and walking over to the couch. “We can chill and talk for a little while longer, since you got no where else to be, right?”

“Right,” Keith said, feeling giddy even though they were literally just going to sit down and talk and _relax Keith stop thinking with your dick._ He sat down and almost immediately Blue jumped up and sat purring on his legs, apparently deciding that he was an okay guy. Keith huffed and scratched behind her ears. “Shiro let me crash his place for the vacation, but I want to give him and Adam some time together.”

“That, and you don’t want to hear them bone.” Lance cackled, and Keith groaned and nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Hey, if you got no where to go, you can always stay here.”

“Really?” Keith asked, shocked to hear the invitation. Just a few hours ago Lance seemed to want nothing to do with him, and now he was offering a place for Keith to stay. It seemed that it wasn’t only Keith that did things impulsively.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Lance shrugged. “You’re already here and sitting on my couch with my cat on your lap, you might as well.”

“Oh, well, thanks, I guess.” Keith flushed, and Lance hesitated and looked away, a light blush on his face as he seemed to muddle on his next words.

“You know, that doesn’t have to the only reason you’re staying here…”

Oh.

What.

_What._

“I’m not fucking blind, y’know.” Lance stumbled before Keith could make a response, his face even more red. “I mean, like, ever since saw each other again it was obvious that you were, uh, y’know. I mean, at first I wanted to punch you in the face for it, but now I find it, um, nice that you, are attracted to me, y’know…”

“Oh,” Keith said quietly. He really was that obvious, wasn’t he? Maybe Lance wasn’t the one that wore his heart on his sleeve.

“But, I need you to know that I’m, y’know. I haven’t done anything like that before. I-It’s okay if you’re like, turned off by that. But I thought you’d want to know since-”

“You’re a virgin?” Keith said stupidly, and Lance somehow flushed even darker and nodded. Keith’s poor, poor heart was about in explode into a million pieces.

“It’s okay-”

“No! No, no I don’t mind but-” _Don’t fuck this up, Kogane._ “I mean, we just saw each other again in twelve years. I mean that doesn’t mean I’m not super attracted to you or anything but if you’re a virgin don’t you want to like, do everything right first?”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked confused, and Keith sputtered at the disbelief from it all. How the hell was this even happening?

“Y’know, like, date first, three dates and then a romantic dinner where I then take you to a hotel or something and we go slow and at your pace and then-”

“Keith,” Lance interrupted him, and the man made eye contact and nearly fainted at the mischievous yet very soft and touched smile on Lance’s face. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

_Holy fuck._

“Yes, _hell yes_ , a million times yes.” Keith said quickly, “I just don’t want to go too fast for you. I mean, last time I saw you, you were a little twerp that was confused about his sexuality. Now you’re, you’re, you’re this amazing hot dude that I just want to hold and make feel happy.” Keith felt like he was about to melt into a puddle from the embarrassment from it all. “I don’t want you to feel pressure about all this because you deserve way more than just a quick fuck-”

A pair of hot plush lips engulfed Keith’s lips, and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the wonder of it all. They were really doing this. First day of his vacation to this rinky-dink town and Keith already has the hottest man he’s ever seen kissing him like a man starved. Keith raised his hands to cup Lance’s cheeks and he heard a mewl escape from their lips, encouraging Keith to softly stroke Lance’s face and pull him closer, the taller man actually _whimpering_ into the kiss and grabbing Keith’s shoulders. Blue made a hiss of protest and squirmed out of the situation, enabling Keith to hastily grab Lance’s soft thighs _\- holy fuck, he’s actually touching those god-blessed legs_ – and pulling the man onto his lap.

They broke the kiss with a gasp, their faces so flushed they looked like they both had fevers. Lance made a small noise and pressed another kiss on Keith’s lips, the man groaning and reciprocating by shoving his tongue into that hot mouth and pushing Lance onto his back, wrapping Lance’s legs around Keith’s waist because _fuck_ he couldn’t control himself anymore. He was still riding the high that Lance wanted to not only date him but also bed him on the same day, and all of his thoughts from the day came rushing back and going straight to his dick. A part of him was still almost sure none of this was real, that this was just some long-ass complicated wet dream that he was currently having on the plane going to Shiro’s wedding, in which he found it disturbing that his brain would make the weird awkward Lance McClain this fucking hot and needy under him. Fuck it, he guessed. If this was a dream it was the best fucking thing he’s ever imagined and he was _not_ taking it for granted.

Lance clung onto him as their tongues clashed and swirled around each other, making Lance mewl into Keith’s mouth and there was no doubt in his mind that he had a boner so hard it could cut diamond. He uncontrollably bucked and grinded onto Lance’s own hard-on, and Lance full on moaned, his legs squeezing tightly around Keith’s hips and grinding back, making Keith see god as pleasure exploded into his groin. No, there was no way this was a dream, because Lance just made Keith nearly orgasm by just wiggling his hips and if this wasn’t real he would have surely awoken by now. Thank god this was real, otherwise Keith would have no doubt broke down into tears on the plane and make everyone extremely uncomfortable due to a man with a giant boner hysterically crying from the greatest wet dream of his life.

“Keith, Keith,” Lance whimpered loudly into Keith’s neck. At some point in their dry humping Keith had disconnected his mouth from Lance’s own and started sucking at the bronzed neck, leaving his claim and the idea that tomorrow Lance going to work with very obvious marks that showed he had gotten dicked-down only made Keith even more starving to get inside this perfect man. He had to go as slow as possible though, because this was Lance’s first time and if he gets hurt Keith would hate himself for the rest of his fucking life.  

“Ssh, be patient darlin,” Keith cooed, granting mercy to Lance by pulling off both of their pants, Lance making Keith’s heart explode even further as he wriggled his hips teasingly as Keith shifted his underwear off; and holy fuck, Lance’s dick was just as perfect as the rest of him. It wasn’t that thick but it was _long_ , and Keith could already feel it reaching places that no one ever could inside him. But Keith couldn’t get too lost in the future right now, today he was going to make the man under him scream Keith’s name until he almost passes out.

“You’re so beautiful,” Keith said, forcing himself back into the present and taking a hold of Lance’s cock and teasingly rubbing the head with his thumb. A tooth-rotting sweet moan escaped Lance’s lips, his back arching as he quaked in pleasure. “You’re so sensitive and wonderful. So lovely, you know that? I want to devour you.”

“Keith, Keith, don’t stop.” Lance begged, and Keith hummed and began stroking the rest of Lance’s cock as the man was already coming unraveled under him.

“Don’t stop what?” Keith said innocently, using Lance’s pre-come as lube to rub faster, hearing the noises accelerate. “Don’t stop jacking you off or don’t stop calling you the most gorgeous man I’ve ever laid my eyes upon?”

“Both, oh god, both, _please_.” Keith was the weakest man he knows.

“Christ, Lance,” Keith swore, feeling the last remnants of his control crumble away with Lance’s punched-out moans. Patience yields focus his ass, Keith needed this boy the second he laid his eyes on him. Safety was still incredibly important however, and he wasn’t about to stick his dick in Lance’s ass dry.

“You wouldn’t have some lube and protection, by chance?” Keith awkwardly, and Lance’s glazed eyes sparked in amusement. The gorgeous man huffed and sat up, Keith allowing him to get off his lap as he watched the perfect ass disappear into a side room, leaving Keith painfully hard and alone for a few moments before coming back with a half-empty bottle of lube and a condom.

“The one decent thing about being the school’s counselor is that you have to give the sex talk.” Lance laughed as he plopped himself back onto Keith’s lap like he owned it, giving Keith butterflies in his stomach. “I get free samples every time I give it. Though it’s only today that I’ve finally put the condoms to use.”

“I see,” Keith said, taking the lube from Lance’s hand and inspecting it mischievously. “You put the lube to good use frequently, though.”

Lance flushed a bit, and playfully scowled as they both worked on getting Keith’s tight skinny jeans off his legs. “I’m a twenty-seven-year-old virgin, asshole. I have needs too.”

“I still find that hard to believe,” Keith said earnestly, catching Lance’s lips in a heated kiss as his dick was finally freed from its torturous confinement. “The fact that no one has tapped this is almost illegal.”

“Jesus,” Lance snorted, but mewled softly when Keith started pampering his neck again with kisses and bites. “You’re a thirsty fucker, I hope you know that.”

“Considering that I’m in the presence of a god that allowing me to pleasure him, I think it’s well-explained.”

“You’re not too hard to look at yourself,” Lance admitted, trying to sound mad but coming across as, well, a blushing virgin. “You’re packing a lot of beef.”

“Beef?” Keith chuckled softly against Lance’s neck, the man under him making a noise and tussling his hand into Keith’s hair. “That’s a new adjective I’ve heard.”

“How the hell haven’t you heard that before.” Lance gasped as Keith lightly grinded his clothed groin against Lance’s free dick. “You’re a total hunk. Beef Keef.”

Keith nearly choked at the old nickname being put into new context. “ _Please_ never say that again.”

“No promises,” Lance snickered, and Keith decided to shut him up by ripping off his underwear, pressing his cock against Lance’s and hearing a perfect melodic moan ripping through Lance’s vocal cords. “Holy _fuck_ , you’re even bigger than I was expecting.”

Keith lightly flushed at the praise, and he was determined to make Lance feel like the goddamn ethereal being he was. He lightly jerked his hips, their cocks rubbing against each other and making the two men groan in pleasure. Lance’s pre-cum quickly made things a lot better as they were soon rutting against each other like animals. Keith was unable to control his thrusting; the friction too good and hearing Lance’s whimpers made every braincell go numb in Keith’s head.

“Fuck, when are you going to fuck me with that thick cock of yours?” Lance said unabashedly, making Keith growl and bite his Adam’s apple, making the man under him groan while fluttering his long eyelashes. “I need to feel you absolutely _wrecking_ me with that thing.”

“For a virgin, you have a dirty fucking mouth.” Keith hissed, giving in and dragging his hands down to grab Lance’s ass and squeezing hard, his fingers teasing Lance’s hole. The man gasped and shivered, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth only for Keith to quickly grab his wrist and tsk gently. “No muting your beautiful sounds, darling. I want to hear every scream when I’m pounding you into this sofa.”

“Then got on with it already,” Lance snarked, and Keith rose to the bait as he only let go of Lance’s heavenly ass to crack open the lube and squeeze a generous amount onto his fingers. He warmed it up for Lance’s convenience and immediately bore back down onto his meal, spending little time on teasing Lance’s hole before thrusting a finger in slowly. He felt Lance stiffen and he rubbed his walls reassuringly, kissing his bruised neck and adding even more hickeys as he waited for Lance to calm down.

“Take all you want babe,” The pet-name like honey on Keith’s tongue as he soothed Lance and added another finger in, the man mewling and jerking his hips. Lance’s cock rubbed against Keith’s abed stomach, the pleasure making him sniffle and moan. Keith was enraptured by every movement and facial expression Lance made; the reactions he gave could probably get Keith off alone. He added a third finger when Lance was ready, and Lance gasped and arched his hips, letting out the prettiest moan Keith ever heard. He wasted no time beginning to thrust his fingers in and out of Lance, the man under him squirming in pleasure and tightening his thighs against Keith’s hips. Keith cooed softly and used his other hand to squeeze Lance’s quacking hip, his thumb soothing the skin as his fingers started to unravel Lance and making those perfect noises escape more out of him.

“Perfect, you’re so perfect.” Keith praised, and Lance let out a choked scream as his fingers found his prostate and started to mercilessly rub against it. “Your pretty noises are making me so hard, fuck.”

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance nearly sobbed, his beautiful blue eyes squeezed shut as tears started to escape from his lids. The sight made Keith’s cock shoot a bit of pre-cum on Lance’s stomach, Keith groaning as he struggled to keep himself together. “Keith, please, I need it. _I need it_.”

“Okay, okay darlin’” Keith soothed, taking his fingers out and making Lance cry out from the loss. He shushed the man softly, pressing a hard kiss on Lance’s lips as he ripped the wrapper off the condom and fumbled with it onto his dick. Sue him, it’s been a while since his last time. He’d take years of abstinence though if it meant he could fuck Lance like this again. He jolted a bit when he felt Lance’s perfectly-crafted hand on top of his own, helping him roll the condom on. He was about to ask how he knew how to do that before, _oh yeah_ , Lance has probably condom-wrapped an infinite number of bananas in the past during sex education. The action must be as easy as breathing to him at this point.

He shook the thought away as Lance guided his cock into his wanting hole, the initial push making the two of them groan as Keith slowly sheathed himself. The feeling of Lance around him was delicious, nearly intoxicating, and Keith used every ounce of self-control to not immediately start ravaging the magnificent man under him. Keith panted and jerked against the pleasure, making Lance mewl and shake as he wriggled his hips to get used to the intrusion. Keith was busy concentrating on not exploding right then and there when he suddenly heard Lance shakily snort, and he looked up to a teary-eyed Lance struggling to control his laughter as if the situation was comical to him.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Keith grunted, one hand still squeezing Lance’s ass as the other curled around his broad shoulders, thrusting lightly and making Lance groan softly. “What the hell is so funny?”

“I’m sorry, it’s not anything on topic,” Lance breathed, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders as he wriggled his hips again invitingly, giving silent encouragement for Keith to start exiting and entering at a slow pace. “I’m just thinking about how I teach teenagers to do this and I’m a middle-aged man doing it for the first time. If any students from the high school heard about this, they’d lose their shit.”

“That’s a little on-topic,” Keith said offhandedly, burying his face into Lance’s neck to hide a moan as Lance squeezed _just right_ around his girth. “Weird to be laughing while I’m currently inside you, though.”

“What can I say, I’m eccentric.” Lance mused, “It’s part of my charm.”

“That it is,” Keith huffed, silently ecstatic of the reminder that this weird, amazingly sexy man that snorts at intimacy during sex is his _boyfriend_. What a life he’s living.

“Now, come on dude, I’m ready. Fuck me up.” Lance said, and Keith wheezed at the statement. He did what he was told though, the hand on Lance’s ass gliding up to the back of his knee and pushing the leg to Lance’s shoulder (Lance being flexible was a sudden yet very hot turn-on) as Keith began to thrust at a regular pace, getting them back into the mood as soon the only thing they were communicating with were moans and the clashing of tongues. Saliva was exchanged as Keith snapped his hips into Lance, burying his cock into Lance as far as it could go, making Lance break the kiss to throw his head back and let out a loud whining moan. The noise only spurred Keith on as he tightened his grip on Lance’s shoulder and thrusting faster to egg out more beautiful sounds from the man under him.

“Oh Keith, _Keith_ ,” Lance moaned out, his eyes once again shut and his mouth agape as Keith pressed harder and harder into him, his cock spurting more pre-cum with every thrust. Keith grunted and rested Lance’s leg onto Keith’s shoulder, pushing the rest on his body up to get a better angle into the blissfully tight heat that was devouring his cock so beautifully. Keith let out a long moan and shiver when he hit Lance’s prostate, the man letting out shocked scream and his ass nearly suffocating Keith’s dick.

“Fuck baby,” Keith panted, making sure to keep hitting that sweet spot that was making Lance see stars. “You’re so _tight_. I want to be inside you forever. So perfect.” Lance responded with a whimper as he tossed his head back forth in pleasure, letting out choked-out moans and screams as Keith reached a brutal pace, pounding into Lance and his tip hungrily grinding right on Lance’s prostate.

Keith’s groin felt like liquid fire, and the feeling of his balls curling into his body let him know that he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he didn’t slow down as he gripped Lance’s cock and rubbed viciously, making Lance’s voice go up an octave as tears ran down his face from the pleasure of it all. Keith could tell that Lance was about to cum himself, and there was no way Keith was going to cum without making Lance see god first. Keith growled and grabbed Lance’s other leg and shoving it onto Keith’s other shoulder, grabbing Lance’s ass and lifting it just above the couch cushions, hearing Lance let out the loudest scream yet as he jack-hammered into him.

“ _Keith! Keith!_ Holy fuck- _Oh fuck!”_

“Come for me, baby.” Keith growled into Lance’s ear and lightly bit the lobe. “Want to see you cum. Let go, sweetheart.”

“Oh god-”Lance sobbed as Keith tortured his prostate, every thrust hitting right on and making Lance let out a final scream as he came; his dick spurting out streams of cum that painted Keith’s stomach and Lance’s chest as Keith felt his own cock throb and cum into the condom from the sheer tightness. They took a moment to come down from their highs, both panting and gasping for air. There was no doubt in Keith’s mind that he just had the best fucking sex ever in his entire life, and he desperately hoped that Lance had a similar experience. Considering the noises Lance made Keith had a pretty good idea, but until Lance said something Keith would just be stuck wondering.

“Holy fuck.” Lance quickly put any doubts Keith had to rest, the man sounding wrecked. “I’m super pissed now.”

Keith’s blood ran cold. “Why?”

“Because if I had known that you could absolutely destroy me like that, I would have personally flown to where you lived years ago.”

“Just so I could fuck you?” Keith chuckled tiredly, allowing Lance’s legs to fall down from his shoulders and relax. Lance hummed and ran a finger down Keith’s chest, noticeably avoiding the cum-stained areas.

“Mhm. I would have never regretted it either. Hell, take me there right now. I’m not letting you go ever again.”

Keith huffed, but Lance cupped his cheeks and forced him to look into his stunning blue eyes. “I mean it. If you try to get away from me again, I’ll personally kick your ass.”

“I believe you,” Keith said, feeling his heart being tugged. “So what, you’re just going to move in with me now?”

“If it means I can have you every day, hell fucking yes.”

“Lance-”

“Keith, during the course of one day, we’ve seen each other for the first time in years, you’ve taken me out on a date and let me bitch about my shitty job, and then you finished the day with becoming my boyfriend and took my virginity. You think that me going back with you would be any weirder than what has already happened?”

“Well, kind of.” Keith replied, “I mean, you have a career and livelihood here.”

“I’ve been trying to leave for _years_.” Lance sighed, making Keith let out a noise of complaint when he wiggled to sit up. “You think it’s fun spending a quarter of your life in a tiny town where everyone and their great-grandma knows what you had for breakfast that morning? When I left for grad school, I felt like a caged bird being finally let out, only to be caught immediately and thrown back into an even tinier cage when I came back.”

“I had the same feeling when I left.” Keith admitted, “What made you come back in the first place?”

Lance made a non-committal sound. “Friends. Family. Obviously it’s not your fault, but when you left, I felt like if I left it would hurt everyone even more. They were all so excited when I got my master’s, talking about how much the high school needed a counselor; and I was still so mad at you leaving that I felt like I was doing better than you by staying.” Lance chuckled sadly, running his fingers through Keith’s sweaty hair. “Found out pretty quick how much of a dumb-ass I was being. By the time realized how idiotic that was, my pride got in the way and I made myself stay out of sheer stubbornness.”

“I’m sorry Lance,” Keith sighed, leaning up to smooch Lance’s cheek and nuzzle his neck. Lance let out a giggle, shaking his head.

“God, don’t say sorry, you knucklehead. It was entirely on me. I made myself miserable.”

“Doesn’t mean you deserved to spend twelve years being bitter.” Keith mumbled, “If I had only called or something…”

“No one’s perfect, though that was quite a dick move.” Lance teased, “It’s all water under the bridge, though if you sneak out during the night, I might have to hunt you down.”

“Threat has been considered,” Keith chuckled, and Lance let out a gruff noise in response. “Though I would be lying if I said that I didn’t want you to run away with me.”

“Give me time to pack my bags and I’ll consider it myself.” Lance smiled mischievously, and Keith laughed as he got off the couch and tugged Lance towards his bedroom.

They were gone early that morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! If you want to see exclusive klance content by me and future sneakpeeks of projects, follow my twitter handle @jazzy_eli !!


End file.
